Zombie Survival
by savageknight94
Summary: A boy and his friend become trapped in the theater and fight to survive against the horde of zombies. Please read and put a review for the story. If I get enough good reviews a sequel will be released.


This is just a story I wrote when I was bored and I give credit to Black Ops zombies for the maps.

Chapter 1

"Have you heard of the theater of the damned?" a teen asks his friend.

"No", his friend replies," What is it?"

"Well not much is known about the place but whoever goes in never comes out", the teen answers.

"You're lying!" the friend responds not believing him.

"You don't believe me?" the teen snaps," fine lets go check this place out after school then!"

"Fine! Meet you there!" the friend snaps back.

They meet up after school and heads towards the theater. When they arrive they look up at the half destroyed theater and shiver feeling a dark and evil feeling radiating off.

"You go first," the friend pushes the teen ahead.

"Okay," the teen replies walking up to the entrance and forces open the heavy oak doors.

They look inside seeing the inside nearly destroyed.

"Well go in," the friend pushes the teen in and the teen grabs his friend as they fall in and the doors slam shut, debris falling from the roof blocking the door.

"What the hell," the friend said pounding on the debris trying to move the heavy tables and chairs.

"Its no use. We're trapped in here," the teen said calmly.

"Why are you so calm?" the friend responds panicking.

"There's no use yelling because nobody can hear us," the teen responds looking around the lobby of the theater seeing the only windows in the room boarded up in what looks like a quick build to keep something out as the friend tries to turn the lights on.

"There's no power," the friend says looking at the teen. The teen ignores him as he walks up to the top balcony along the stairs that hug the walls as his friend follows. When they reach the top they see a chalk-drawn outline of the theater on the wall and they turn around seeing a torn up, bloody teddy bear sitting on some boxes staring at them.

"What the hell is going on in here?" the teen asks studying the teddy bear.

"I don't know but I want to leave this place," the friend replies shaking.

Then the PA system turns on and an eerie, maniacal, little girl's laugh echoes through the building.

"What the hell is going on?" the teen yells as they start to feel their eyes burn and they close their eyes from the pain.

When they open their eyes they see strange symbols translate to "M1911" as a M1911 pistol and holster appear in their hands and a leather holster and knife appear on their arm.

"Why do we have these?" the friend asks.

The laughing stops and then there's an eerie, unnatural silence. They look around trying to figure out what's going on. Then they hear footsteps and growling coming from the boarded windows. They look at each other and grip the guns tight as zombies start tearing down the boards on the windows.

"What do we do?" the friend asks panicking.

"Shoot them!" the teen shouts pulling up the pistol and starts firing killing three zombies.

"We're not going to make it," the friend shouts as he fires wildly then runs out of ammo.

"No we're not going to die," the teen shouts as he runs out of ammo and the zombies get closer.

The friend panics and tries to run around the zombies as he gets grabbed and thrown down and a zombie bites down on his neck and rips out his jugular killing him and then they drag his lifeless body and vanish through the windows as they begin to board themselves up and the teen stands there shaking like a leaf not wanting to believe that he just saw his best friend killed and dragged away. The PA turns on again and the laughing starts again echoing through the abandoned theater and a trapdoor opens and the teen falls through screaming until the door closes and everything goes quiet again.

Chapter 2

5 years later a lost child flier blows through the air as a group of girls stand outside the theater investigating the myth.

"Do I have to d this?" a girl asks her friends standing in front of the great oak doors that lead inside.

They nod and the girl turns around looking up at the theater and she walks inside and the doors slam shut trapping her inside.

"Let me guess you were talked into coming here too?" a voice calls out from a couch.

"Y-y-yea," she responds back scared.

"Well welcome I guess," a boy sits up dressed in a hoodie, black jeans, and black shoes with red laces.

The boy walks over to her.

"My name is Kyte," the boy holds out his hand.

"I'm Kat," the girl replies taking his hand shakily.

"It's going to be okay," he smiles calming her down a little.

The gun and ammo counter appear into their eyes as the laugh echoes through the theater.

"Draw your gun!" Kyte shouts as zombies begin to tear down the boarded windows.

They fire at the zombies as their ammo begins to run out.

"Follow me!" Kyte shouts as he runs to a chalk-outline of a shotgun and tosses it to Kat and when she grabs it next to the ammo counter 'Olympia' appears.

"What's this?" she shouts as the round counter reaches 10.

"We need these until we can get to the next room," he replies as he runs up the stairs up to another chalk-outline and pulls our an M14 and starts head shooting taking zombies out quickly as the next door opens.

"The door is open", Kat shouts as zombies begin to flood the room from the windows.

"Run ahead! I'll cover you!" Kyte shouts as the round counter hits 11.

They run through the second door as zombies begin again.

"The door is locked!" Kat panics.

Kyte runs to another chalk-outline and tosses a machine gun at her and the symbols change from 'Olympia' to 'MP40'.

"Aim for the head," Kyte says running up the stairs up to another chalk-outline grabbing the stakeout shotgun as zombies begin to flood the main door and Kyte turns around shoving the barrel of the gun in the zombies mouth and pulls the trigger blasting the zombies brains out through the back of its head in a bloody mess. He runs back down to join Kat in the next doorway.

"The door still won't open!" Kat shouts in fear shooting down the zombies.

"Calm down we'll make it!" Kyte shouts.

They see the horde coming closer and as Kat headshots another zombie a shinning green object appears.

Chapter 3

"Quick pick up that thing!" Kyte shouts as they keep firing, barely keeping the zombies at a distance. She nods then runs and grabs the green object, then her guns disappears and a Death Machine appears in her hands. She pulls the trigger as zombies begin to fall.

"Die zombies!" Kyte shouts.

As the next-door opens they back up through the door as the round ends and the Death Machine vanishes. Kyte pants and he drops down. Kat looks around the room seeing it was once used as a dressing room. Mirrors lie in their place cracked or smashed, its pieces lying either on the floor or in its holder. Costumes and dresses lie on the floor ripped or hanging from hangers by one shoulder. Trunks lie tipped over the or turned over on its side, their contents either in piles or spread over on the floor and thrown everywhere.

"Kyte?" Kat asks.

He doesn't answer staring down at the ground.

"Kyte?" Kat asks as she moves closer.

He jumps up and pins her against the wall breathing heavily then he lets her go as she seen for a quick second that his eyes were glowing bright orange and she senses he had a different aura from earlier.

"Kyte are you ok?" she asks.

"Yea I'm fine. Sorry about that," Kyte replies as it seems that his aura returns to normal.

A wall on the other side opens revealing to sleeping bags and an already started fire.

"Come on," Kyte says as he walks in and sits down on a sleeping bag.

Kat follows and sits on the other as an awkward silence hangs through the air.

"Listen," kyte says finally breaking the silence," I'm sorry about pinning you against the wall like that. It just felt like something just took over me for a second".

More silence as the fire crackles a little.

"Don't worry about it," she replies.

"Are you sure?" Kyte asks confused.

She nods and stares at he fire. Kyte smiles and opens a bag and hands Kat a sandwich.

"Here," Kyte says handing her a sandwich.

Kat looks at it and takes it and eats it quietly. They finish a little later and Kat lies down and curl up in her sleeping bag and dozes off. Kyte smiles and puts the fire out then lies down falling asleep.

The next Kyte wakes up early and yawns and jumps a little seeing Kat lying next to him. He calms down then sighs and stares up at he ceiling. Kat yawns and opens her eyes and looks around then turns and jumps seeing Kyte.

"Morning to you too," he laughs still looking at the ceiling.

"Morning," she replies and sees there's food ready and she gets up and eats. Kyte follows and they both eat quietly.

Chapter 4

The door into the theater opens and they draw their guns as they walk back into the dressing.

"What's that?" Kat asks pointing to a box that has glowing question marks on the lid.

"It's the mystery box!" Kyte shout running to the box throwing the lid open as a blinding light shines out of the box and they cover their eyes. Kyte reaches in pulling out an HK21.

"Alright!" Kyte says looking through the gun's sight as the box closes.

Kat goes up to the box and opens it as another pillar of light blinds them and she reaches in pulling out a gun that look like a toy with power gauges on its side and Kyte looks at the gun in awe.

"What's so special about the gun?" Kat asks," It's just a toy."

She looks at the gun a little more as the box disappears and they hear zombies in the distance.

"Get ready," Kyte says switching back to the stakeout as the boards begin to be ripped out of the walls and zombies begin charging at them. They start firing taking zombies out as bodies begin to pile up and Kyte turns and throws the doors open as zombies begin to rush through the door and Kyte pulls out the HK21 and begins firing.

"Quick pull the power switch on the other side of the curtain!" Kyte shouts as his aura changes again.

Kat nods as she kills a few zombies and throws the power switch as the curtains roll open and a projector starts and two electric poles being to spark. Kyte grabs Kat's hand and jumps of the stage and runs to the main room where they started as a roar screams through the theater as short, crawling zombies with smoke spewing out of their bodies crawl down the walls. Kyte leads Kat to a pad in the center and pulls a switch down syncing the pad with a strange machine on the stage.

"Quick follow me!" he shouts following the same path they ran through the first time avoiding and killing zombies.

They run to the stage into the strange, dome shaped machine as zombies begin to surround the machine and Kyte throws one final switch. The machine begins to charge and shake violently as a shock wave blasts out into the theater from the machine and the machine vanishes from the theater.

Chapter 5

Kat awakens looking up at the ceiling of what appears to be a space station. She looks around seeing Kyte passed out on the floor next to her. The barriers begin to be ripped off again as the round counter reaches 30 and a siren rings out from behind her and she turns around looking up a mechanical arm as a hissing sound comes from it and she ducks as it begins to turn as any zombies coming within range are thrown back, blood splattering onto the walls. The arm stops moving as Kyte wakes up.

"Are you okay?" he asks Kat.

"Yeah I'm fine," she responds looking around the big white room.

The PA system turns on as the same laugh echoes through the room and then the laughter changes to howling.

"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!" a voice rings through the PA system.

Lighting strikes down through the roof and a wolf appears with blood dripping from its mouth and charges at them. Kyte grabs Kat's hand and starts' running as more wolves appear and start chasing them. Fog begins to cover the building making it harder to see, as the wolves get closer. They run outside and past a truck lying on its side and they turn left seeing a small staircase that leads to a platform and a closed gate to the right.

"Quick up the stairs!" Kat shouts seeing the wolves getting closer.

They run up the stairs and Kyte runs up to a control pad and hits a button and a floating platform lands. The wolves run up and charge as Kat starts firing at the wolves and more keep appearing. She switches to the "toy" gun and fires taking two wolves out at once.

"Whoa!" she looks at the gun in amazement and keeps shooting taking out the wolves and the fog clears.

They reload and see another strange machine and walks up to it. Two bottles drop out into the catch and they pick up the sodas eyeing the purple fizzing soda carefully.

"Should we drink it?" Kat asks looking at the label reading: ' PhD. Flopper'."

Kyte shrugs and drinks it.

"Tastes like grape soda," Kyte said throwing the bottle on the ground.

Kat shrugs and drinks her's and throws the bottle on the ground and feels a bubbly feeling in her stomach then it goes away. Then where the last wolf was killed another glowing object appears that looks like an ammo box. Kat picks it up and their ammo counter shoots up to max ammo.

They turn around to see a hovercraft land and parks starting its refueling process. The computer beeps and they walk onto the pad and presses a glowing button and rail raise from the pad's floor and the pad takes off shaking violently as it hovers in the air then moves to the right flying over the building they just came from and lands in a satellite graveyard on the other side. The handrails drop down and they walk off the pad seeing half destroyed satellites and some in good shape. Then they hear a banging in the distance.

"What's that?" Kat asks drawing her ray gun.

"I don't know but let's keep looking," Kyte says walking out further and the banging gets louder and they hear a voice.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody there?" a voice calls from inside a satellite.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Kat asks.

"Yeah I'm fine but I'm trapped in here," the voice replies," but you don't have much time left so don't waste it trying to free me. You need to get out before the zombies swarm."

"How do we get out of here?" Kat asks.

"Do you see the rocket in the distance?" the voice asks.

"Yeah," Kyte replies," What about it?"

"The teleporter to the next area is at the top but in order to get up there you have to set the launch codes," the voice replies.

"Fine then but how do we get the codes?" Kat asks confused.

"I have them," the voice replies," the codes are Alpha 42, Beta 64, Gamma 89, and Omega 6. But you'll need the Stamin-up."

They look around the satellite and see another machine and they walk up to it as two bottles fall into the catcher.

"Cheers," Kyte says drinking the soda feeling his muscles relax and his legs tense up," Lets go Kat."

Kyte walks back to the Lander and they get on and activate it starting the trip back and see to their horror a horde of zombies heading towards where they're going to land.

"You ready?" Kyte asks Kat drawing the HK21.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kat replies as they land and the zombies swarm the stairs.

They see another set of stairs and runs to the stairs leading to a broken handrail. They look at each other then jump off landing in the middle of the horde and when they land a shock wave shoots out from under their feet killing half the horde.

They head towards the gate and throws it open running inside the launch station and runs up two flights of stairs reaching the station as Kyte shuts the door and Kyte starts inputting the codes and the countdown begins and the next door opens.

"Go!" Kyte shouts as the door bursts open and they start sprinting feeling the stamin-up boost up their sprint as the countdown reaches ten and they're only halfway up the tower. The zombies begin to gain on them. Kyte stops and forces a gate close.

"Go ahead!" Kyte shouts," I'll catch up!"

He starts firing as Kat makes it into the rocket.

"Kyte hurry!" she yells as the thrusters begin to fire and the zombies break through the gate and Kyte goes into a full sprint.

The countdown reaches five and Kyte sprints up the tower as the rocket begins to rumble. Kat throws her arm out grabbing and pulling Kyte in as the rocket lifts off disappearing into a black hole.

Chapter 6

Kyte wakes up and rubs his head as a blinding light shines and he puts his hand up to block the light. As his eyes begin to focus, he hears the rumbling of a waterfall in the distance and birds chirping and chattering. His eyes become more focus and he sees trees realizing that they are in a jungle.

"Kat wake up," he shakes her eyes and looks around seeing ancient ruins of what look like Aztec ruins.

"Where are we?" Kat asks.

"We're at some ancient ruins," Kyte replies getting up looking at an Aztec calendar," An Aztec temple by the looks of it."

Kat stretches as Kyte takes a closer at the calendar seeing something strange on it. Where there would normally be an Aztec face, a skull rests in the center.

"These aren't Aztec ruins though," Kyte says.

"What are they then?" Kat asks standing next to him.

"I don't know but we better be careful around here," Kyte says as they walk into the center of the main courtyard in front of the temple.

Suddenly they hear shrieking and wood being ripped down and zombies begin to pour in.

"Run!" Kyte pulls Kat through a thin walkway and they hear a whoosh and any zombies that were right behind them were impaled by bamboo spears sharpened to a point. The zombies twitch and stop moving as the spikes retract back into the ground and the zombies begin to chase them again.

Kyte runs into an old mining tunnel and starts rolling a huge wheel as Kat runs in and the huge wheel seals the entrance, hearing the zombies' pound against the wheel.

"That should hold them back for awhile," Kyte pants from turning the wheel.

"Lets hurry before they break through," Kat says walking ahead.

They walk down the shaft into a small room. Water rushes through a closed gate and a man-made geyser lies in a corner under a hole in the roof, and the mystery box lies next to the geyser.

"Its the mystery box again!" Kat shouts running to the box and throws it open as the light shines and she reaches in and pulls out the commando aiming down the sight.

"I like the feel of this gun," Kat says looking through the sights feeling comfortable.

Kyte checks his ammo for the stake out and realizes it's almost empty and he goes up and throws the lid of the box open and reaches in pulling out a revolver.

"Damn it!" Kyte shouts and opens the box again and reaches in and a child's laugh echoes through the room as Kyte pulls out a teddy bear. The teddy bear crawls out of Kyte's hand a floats up into the air, its eyes glowing red. The box shakes violently and lighting strikes the box as the teddy bear explodes, blood splattering everywhere.

"What the hell?" Kyte yells.

A soda machine appears and two bottles drop into the catcher. They read the name of the drink, reading: 'Jugger-nog'. They open the bottles and drink it up, the soda tasting like fruit punch

As they drink the stone wheel glows a dull orange and grows brighter then melts as zombies pour through the hole.

"Run!" Kat screams seeing the horde run at them as Kyte throws the next-door open and they run through and walk backwards firing at the horde barely taking out any of the zombies. The dull orange glow begins to shine through the door as a zombie walks through, heat radiating off its entire body.

"What the hell is that?" Kat asks as she reloads the commando.

"It's a napalm zombie," Kyte answers using the revolver," Watch out. It's very dangerous."

They turn and run into the next room and run up some stairs entering a small river with a waterfall raging behind them.

The zombies flood out through the passage and Kyte sees a bridge a little over the edge of the waterfall.

"We're going to have to jump," Kyte says.

"Your joking right?" Kat asks.

"Wish... On three... one... two...three!" Kyte shouts as they sprint towards the edge as the horde chases them.

They jump and reach the bridge as the horde slides off the waterfall.

"We did it!" Kat shouts.

"Uhh not yet," Kyte says pointing towards the other side of the bridge seeing another horde with the napalm zombie heading towards the bridge.

"Quick! Get up and run across! I'm about to do something either rally brave or really stupid," Kyte says helping Kat up and Kyte pulls out the revolver as Kat runs across to the opposite side as the horde enters the bridge. Kyte aims for the ropes and fires. The ropes snap and the bridge falls slamming into the cliff wall. The zombie horde falls as Kyte climbs up.

"Was that brave or stupid?" Kyte asks smirking.

"Mostly stupid..." Kat answers back.

"Oh..." Kyte sighs," We better find what we need to do to leave here."

"Right," Kat nods as they run back to the ruins.

Chapter 7

They look around the main courtyard looking for any clues on how to leave.

"Find anything?" Kat asks.

"Nothing," Kyte responds and sighs," Maybe we're just trapped here?"

"Don't say that!" Kat snaps as she backs up and trips against a rock covered in vines exposing some hieroglyphics.

"Ouch," Kat says as she rubs her head and looks at the rock," Kyte come look at this!"

He runs over and she points to the rock. He looks over the rock seeing symbols for the moon, a meteor, a golden rod, and a teleporter.

"What does it mean?" Kyte asks.

"Well we need two items in order to move on but the moon part I don't understand," Kyte responds.

"Hello?" a faint voice rings through the courtyard," Hello? Anybody there?"

"Do you hear that?" Kay asks.

"Yea, it sounds like the guy that was trapped in the satellite," Kyte responds looking up the temple's steps seeing a wall blocking the entrance.

He looks at the steps seeing the bottom portion is missing.

"How do we get up there?" Kat calls out.

"You need to fix the water wheel to get the stairs up," the voice replies.

"Where's the water wheel at?" Kyte asks.

"Its in the second room towards the right side of the temple," the voice replies," You can't miss it."

"Alright then lets go," Kat says heading to the mine tunnel.

Kyte follows looking for any more clues on how to leave the temple and this jungle.

"Kyte! Over here!" Kat calls out.

Kyte walks over and sees a rock jamming the wheel.

"How would we get the rock out?" Kat asks looking around for anything that could help.

"Grab that rope," Kyte says pointing to a coil of rope on the floor.

She hands him the rope and he ties the rope to a winch and the other end around the rock.

"Start the winch," Kyte says pointing to the engine.

Kat pulls the lever and the winch starts cranking slowly as the rock moves little by little and the rope tightens around the rock. The rope stretches tightly around the rock and it loosens more as the rock falls out and the water begins to flow and turn the water slowly.

"Lets head back now," Kyte says turning around.

They head back seeing the bottom part of the stairs have risen and are complete. They run up to the top and see the wall blocking the entrance and hear the voice.

"You did it!" the voice cheered," Here take this."

A hand pops out a brick, handing them the golden rod.

"You'll need this to get through the last area. Now hurry get out quickly before the horde returns," the voice trails off as heat begins to radiate off the wall and shrieks are heard through the temple.

The wall shatters and the napalm zombie walks through towards them.

"Run!" Kat shouts as they start running down the stairs and runs back through the mining tunnel.

They sprint towards the waterfall and see the teleporter glowing in the middle of a clearing in the jungle.

"Jump?" Kyte suggests.

"Are you crazy?" Kat screams at him then looks back seeing the horde close in," Screw it!"

They jump off landing in the river and crawl out coughing up water as they look up seeing the horde disappear.

"Quick into the portal," Kyte says coughing up more water.

They walk into the portal and vanish as the jungle goes quiet.

Chapter 8

They wake up sitting against the mystery box outside a warehouse. The warehouse looked like a hangar and above the door a brightly lit '18' was painted. Kyte stands up and turns around opening the mystery box as the light shines and he pulls out the RPK and he opens it one more time pulling out the Ray Gun. He smiles and them away as Kat wakes up and sees the box and opens it pulling out a strange gun that looks more like a cannon. Kyte turns around again seeing another strange machine and runs to it.

"Its the Pack-a-Punch!" Kyte says and puts the Ray Gun and RPK in and a few seconds later the pop back out glowing red and covered in strange symbols. Kat does the same and looks at Kyte.

"What does this do?" Kat asks.

"It boosts the damage, ammo cap, and the overall gun," Kyte says.

Suddenly a nuclear siren rings through the hangar and the hellhounds appear again.

"Damn it!" Kat says pulling out the cannon and fires.

The shot rips the wolves to shreds.

"What happened?" she looks at the gun then at Kyte.

"Can't explain now," Kyte says pulling out the ray gun and fires as the zombies begin to spring out of the mud," Follow me!"

They sprint towards the hangar and see a raised platform and a cage with the teleporter inside it. The cage rises up and they sprint inside into the teleporter. They appear in a small room with two doors and small windows.

"Where are we?" Kat asks Kyte as he runs to a window.

"We're on the moon," Kyte says.

"Impossible," Kat says walking over to the window.

"The explain that," Kyte says pointing to the Earth hanging in the pitch-black sky.

"We are on the moon," Kat says as she stares at the Earth in the dark sky," Why would we be brought here?"

"I don't know why," Kyte sighs.

Kat looks at the rod that the voice gave them back at the temple, the rod feeling heavy and cool in her palm. She then looks at the Predator.

"What do we do now?" Kat asks," We need to get out of here."

"I know we do and we will leave but we need to know what to do with the rod," Kyte replies.

The radio in the corner of the room turns on and static blasts out.

"What the hell?" Kat says trying to turn the radio off as the static turns into laughter.

"Are you ready for the final stage?" the static turns into laughter again then the radio shuts off.

"This doesn't sound good," Kyte says as shrieks come from the windows and zombies begin to rip the shutters out.

They force the door open and grab a space suit slipping it on and runs out of the station seeing mining equipment laying all over the place.

"What do we do?" Kat shouts through the helmet radio.

"Go deeper into the station," Kyte says opening another door running into a hallway, purple lights lining the walls.

They run down a small staircase, going down two flights of stairs, then run into a room with a black pyramid. Kyte flips the power switch turning on the power and looks at the pyramid.

"What is it?" Kat says putting her hand on the pyramid, feeling the indents from the hieroglyphics.

"I don't know but I don't like this feeling," Kyte says shivering a little.

Kyte sees an indent in a flat ancient calendar like the one from the temple and the meteorite lies in another indent.

"Hey let me see the rod," Kyte says sticking his hand out to Kat.

Kat hands Kyte the rod and Kyte take it and slide it into the indentation next to the meteorite. The calendar splits into four pieces and begins shuffling around as soda machines appear around them.

"We better drink up," Kat says tossing Kat a bottle of Double-Tap Root Beer and Speed Cola.

"What about that third soda?" Kat asks finishing Double-Tap.

"That one isn't important," Kat says downing both sodas and grabs the Mule-Kick without Kat noticing and drinks it quickly.

The machines disappear and the calendar becomes one piece again and the pyramid begins to open slowly. They draw their weapons as the pyramid splits into equal pieces and lowers into the ground as a light shines from the floor of the pyramid and a little girl holding a teddy bear floats out from the floor and floats there in the light.

Chapter 9

"It's Samantha," Kyte says taking a step onto the pyramid.

As soon as Kyte's foot touches the pyramid's floor Samantha's eyes burst open glowing the same way the zombies' eyes glow, a dull orange. A hellhound appears next to Samantha as she steps out of the light and her bare feet touch the floor and she begins walking towards Kyte and Kat. They back as Samantha gets closer and the hound growls at them. Kat reaches for the Predator and shoots the hound as Kyte grabs Kat's arm and starts running.

"Get them!" Samantha screams in a demonic voice as zombies swarm through the windows and begin chasing after them. They run up some stairs and through a computer room. They end up back outside the station. They jump over rock and crouch down hiding as the horde runs past them.

"What do we do?" Kat asks Kyte shaking.

"We're going to finish this," Kyte says.

"How?" Kat asks," We don't know where the exit is!"

Kyte sighs and looks around seeing the mining equipment and checks for any nearby zombies.

"I know where it's at and I'll take you, just stay close though," Kyte says drawing the R115 Resonator as Kat draws the Predator.

"But Kat I need you to promise me something," Kyte says gripping the R115 tightly.

"What is it?" Kat asks.

"If it comes down to it, you'll be the only one leaving this place," Kyte says looking at Kat.

Kat stays quiet," Lets just focus on leaving here."

"Alright," Kyte nods," You ready for the final assault?"

"Yes," Kat says gripping the Predator tightly," Let finish this.

Chapter 10

They run down a mineshaft firing ahead as zombies charge at them from behind. Kyte grabs a grenade off his belt and chucks it in the ground and it explodes, the shrapnel ripping the zombies to shreds. Kat uses the Zeus Cannon to clear the path ahead as, more zombies claw their way out of the ground. Kat pants and keeps firing as the hellhounds appear.

"Shit!" Kyte shouts as a hound pounces at him and he draws his knife and slashes at the hound killing it.

More hell hounds appear and start chasing them down, as they get closer to the teleporter. Kat stumbles and fires ripping a hole in the mine. The mine begins to collapse as they make a full on sprint to the exit. A rock falls blocking the exit and they stop.

"Damn it!" Kyte shouts seeing the horde come closer.

He turns and starts firing at the zombies.

"Quick find a way to get out!" Kyte shouts as he reloads quickly with the help of Speed Cola.

Kat nods and looks at the rock and aims the cannon at it and fires as the tunnel collapses. Kyte pushes over a rock and helps Kat out.

"Another crazy stunt," Kat says.

"Yeah," Kyte says looking at the teleporter as the cage over it rises up and Kyte starts inputting the coordinates needed to leave. Suddenly they hear the horde coming again and Kyte presses a button and the cage above the teleporter lowers.

"Kyte! What are you doing?" Kat yells out.

"I told you that you'll be the only one leaving," Kyte says looking at her.

The horde gets closer and Kyte starts firing killing as many as he can. He reaches for the lever to start the teleporter.

"Kyte! Don't you dare start the teleporter! You get over here right now!" Kat yells out as Kyte pulls the switch as the horde closes in and Samantha appears behind him and stabs him.

"Kyte!" Kat screams out as the teleporter starts and she vanishes from the pad.

Chapter 11

Kat wakes up in her room breathing heavily and she looks at her clock by her bed, seeing its only 1:00 am and it's the day before. She lies back down starring at the roof wondering. She wakes up later and gets ready for school and walks to school. When she gets there she runs into her friends. She asks them what happened the day before and they replied saying that nothing happened and they didn't go anywhere near the theater. They leave, as she stands there confused then runs out of school heading towards the theater. When she arrives she runs up to the big, oak doors and pulls on them and realizes they're locked.

"Maybe it was really just a dream," Kat says looking up at the roof.

She turns and walks away confidant that it was all a dream.

Kyte leans against the door smiling and injured badly.

"I told you I could guide someone to the end Samantha," Kyte says sliding door the door to sit down; blood trickling down from the wound. There's a silence as a blue soda appears in his hand, the label reading: 'Quick Revive'. Kyte opens it and drinks it all then passes out as a trapdoor opens and he falls through.

The door closes as the PA system turns on and the maniacal laughter echoes through the theater and all the windows become boarded up. The laughter stops as the PA turns to static then Samantha starts talking.

"This isn't over Kyte!" she screams out in a demonic voice," Not by a long shot!"

She begins to laugh as the PA begins to turn to static then shuts off, the theater going into an eerie silence.


End file.
